Behind our Tapestry
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: The first day of her last year at Hogwarts, so why would she be crying after just an hour of being at her second home?


_Harry Potter and all those characters belong to J.K. Rowling, if I was that talented I would be rich and let's face it and I'm not._

"Vicky what are you doing crying behind our tapestry." Victoire instantly looked up recognizing the voice of the boy she just kissed. She had been crying ever since the train left platform 9 and ¾ .Her best friend and the boy she loved, had pulled her aside while the clan was saying goodbye.

He was stuttering and his hair was changing to red as he wrung his hands liked he did when he was nervous. She couldn't help but smile; he looked up as she was smiling and he just pulled her towards him and kissed her. To say she was shocked was an understatement she never thought he loved her back. Then her annoying cousin James Sirius Potter (his namesakes would be proud of that one) had to draw attention to the small fact they were having their first kiss together.

Instantly the clan drew near; her father instantly turning from loving the boy to hating him her mother awed and shushed her father, the teenage boys mocked teddy and the younger one's declared they would never kiss a girl, the girls thought it was sweet and the woman already planning weddings as their minds jumped from friends to dating to marriage to grandchildren. The chaos of this was cut short with the train sounding the last whistle and the cousins bolting to the train and the mothers giving last kisses and cleaning noses, while the dads stayed out of the firing line.

During this Victoire had tears streaming down her face, she was going back to school while Teddy was starting his first year in the real world. He tried to shush her by planting kisses but her watery smile was under pressure, the train sounded its whistle again impatient to set off. She would gladly stay but with one last kiss Teddy pushed her to the train.

The train journey was as long as ever and while her friends talked about the memories and their last year all she could do was lean against the window wishing for the holidays to come. Dinner was hard normally teddy sat next to her, well all the cousins sat next to each other even if they were in different houses, than they would venture outside and sit under The Marauder's tree. It was a tradition started by Teddy, they would also do this at the end of every year, as the oldest Victoire would give the Weasley- Potter speech thanking those they never met and praying for happiness but instead of the happiness the feats usually brought with Teddy's jokes, it was miserable for Victoire and the tears started to pour like the rain in the roof of the hall. She escaped as soon as dessert was on the table Teddy's favourite chocolate mud pie was put right in front of her. She ran to the tapestry which Teddy showed her in her first year, well technically shoved into after he his practical joke had caused a stampede. That was the spot from then on if one of them needed a place to be alone it would be where they was and they could leave the world behind.

Teddy came closer to Victoire and she hiccupped as he stroked the tears away. Her voice waved as she swallowed the tears "what are you doing here" there was Teddy; with blue windswept hair, cradling her in their spot. "Well I couldn't miss the Weasley-Potter speech, but there is another reason." With that he leaned down and finished their kiss. Time passed slowly after Victoire's tears had disappeared and her face entirely covered in kisses she asked if he would do this for the other cousins. "Well I dunno, what you think about me kissing Jamie-poo. I would if you wanted me to." She shook her head and laughed at his response, he was really like sunshine especially as he put his face back on after previously changing it to look like James. He placed her kiss on her nose and whispered softly, "I'd go anywhere with you." They continued to stand together behind their tapestry as the rain splattered onto the stone of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
